In the prior art for solving conflicts, when input/output(hereafter, referred to as “IO”) requests to an IO device (resource) are made, a priority is allocated for data indicating each IO request and the data is stored in a memory, and then an IO process for each IO request is run on the basis of the priority allocated to the request data (e.g. JP1998-105297).
In the above art, IO processes are executed in order of the priority allocated to the request data. Consequently, execution of an IO process for an IO request to which a low a priority is allocated may be delayed indefinitely.